


A Little Comfort

by Zinnith



Series: Entangled Particles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cats, Entangled Particles, Established Relationship, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a kitten doesn't fix everything, but at least makes it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Comfort

John hung up the phone with a deep sigh. "That was Hal," he told Rodney. "Grandpa Hernandez died last night."

Rodney looked up from the computer, his face stricken. "Oh," he said. "Was it... I mean did he.."

"It was quick," John said. He sat down on the couch, feeling like all the air had drained out of him. Jimmy Hernandez had been one of the driving forces behind the youth centre, volunteering all his free time. After his second heart attack the year before, he had been forced to cut down on his involvement, but he still came to visit several times every week and was going to be deeply missed.

Rodney reached out for Newton who was perched on his usual place on top of the monitor. "How are the kids doing?" he asked, absentmindedly stroking the cat's soft fur.

Jimmy and Linda Hernandez were taking care of their grandchildren, Jo and Allen, whose father had been in and out of prison since before Allen was born. Their mother, Jimmy and Linda's daughter, had alcohol problems. What would happen to the kids now, John didn't know. If Linda wasn't strong enough to look after them anymore, they would probably be tossed into foster care. "I've no idea," John said. "Hal didn't know either."

Rodney stood up, still not letting go of Newton. "We should do something," he said. They had been invited to dinner at the Hernandez' not so long ago and Rodney had immediately taken to eleven-year-old Jo, who was sharp as a razor and wanted to be an astronaut when she grew up.

"Hal is over there now," John said. "We could drop by if you want?"

"Yes, yes I want to. I just have to fix something first. Meet you there!" Rodney let Newton down on the floor and was out the door before John had time to say anything more.

John sighed again and turned to Newton. "Looks like it's you and me then," he said. Newton jumped up in John's lap, kneading his thighs with soft feet. "You never see it coming, do you?" John asked Newton. The cat mewled in response and John scratched his ears, thinking about fourteen-year-old Allen, who was already a promising quarterback, and little Jo, with her dreams of reaching the stars.

* * *

Rodney met up with him outside the Hernandez' home a couple of hours later, carrying a big brown box. John raised an eyebrow, but found it best not to ask. He rang the bell and Linda Hernandez opened, looking pale and worn. "Hi Linda," John said. "We just wanted to come by and ask if there's anything we can do?"

"Bless you boys," Linda said, fingers touching the cross she wore around her neck. To Linda Hernandez, all men were boys, no matter how old they were. "I have all the help I need, but if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could talk to the children?"

"It's no trouble at all," John assured her.

Linda stepped aside and let them into the house. It was full of relatives and friends; Jimmy had been well known and loved in the neighbourhood. Hal Lindberg, John's boss, was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and John went over to exchange a few words with him, while Rodney talked to Linda.

Allen and Jo were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Allen had his arm around his sister's shoulders, like he was trying to protect her from the world. They both looked tired. Jo was chewing on her lip, barely able to keep her tears at bay.

"Hi guys," John said and sat down beside Allen. "How're you holding up?"

The boy looked up, dark eyes solemn and far too grown up for a kid his age. "We'll be okay," he answered. "As long as we get to stay with Grandma. I can help out, get a job, anything."

John had no doubts about it. Allen would do anything for his sister. "We'll do our best to help," he said, and Allen nodded. John hoped their best would be good enough.

Then Rodney came in and put his box down on the floor in front of the sofa. "I brought you something," he told Jo. "Open it up."

Jo hesitated, but Rodney urged her on, so she slid out from under her brother's arm, and knelt down on the floor to open the box.

From where John sat, he could only see that it was lined with an old blanket, but the look on Jo's face said everything. She reached into the box and pulled out a grey striped kitten. It blinked sleepily at her.

"I know she's no replacement for your grandfather," Rodney said. "But every kid should have a cat and... well, they're great listeners."

To see the light come back into Jo's eyes was better than chocolate, better than a cold beer on a warm day, almost better than sex. She threw herself at Rodney and wrapped her thin arms around his neck, hugging him hard. Allen quickly reached out to rescue the kitten, holding it close. It had green eyes and the stripes on her forehead formed a dark 'M'.

"Thank you so much!" Jo cried.

And Rodney, not used to hugs from children, or hugs from pretty much anyone except for John, hugged her back.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written in memory of my Furry Monster #2, also known as Sister, who was hit and killed by a car on October 18:th, 2007. She was the original top-of-the-monitor cat, liked chips and vinegar and getting her belly scratched, and spent most nights curled up behind my knees. I take comfort in the knowledge that her last weeks in life were spent running wild at my parents' instead of being locked up in my tiny apartment in the city. She is greatly missed by me and her brother Bosse (Aslan), the Furry Monster #1. Rest in peace.


End file.
